youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Howell
Daniel James Howell (born: ), also known as danisnotonfire, is an English YouTube celebrity, vlogger, comedian, former radio host, and Internet personality. About Dan was born in Wokingham, Berkshire, England. He currently lives in London, England with Philip Michael Lester (aka AmazingPhil). He is 6'3" tall (6 ft 3 in/192 cm). Dan uploaded his first YouTube video on 16 October 2009, titled "HELLO INTERNET," having previously watched YouTubers for three years. He started making videos when a few friends, including Phil Lester, convinced him to upload videos to his own channel. Dan attended Manchester University in 2010, studying Law, but dropped out after a year, as he realized law was not a path he was able to take, and it made him upset and angry. He eventually dropped into a stage of existential crisis (of which he is still dropping in and out of), and took a gap year off - never to return, as he decided to pursue a career as a YouTuber instead. As of January 2013, Dan and Phil had their own radio request show on BBC Radio 1. However, in September 2014, they changed up the show and called it the “Internet Takeover." It was still at the same time on Mondays at 9:00pm, but instead a YouTuber or internet star comes in every week to host the show. Dan and Phil still did the show the first Monday of every month. Dan and Phil eventually ran out of YouTubers, and took over hosting the show every week themselves, with the rare occasion of a YouTuber guest hosting, who most of the time has already appeared on the show. The Radio Show ended on April 25th 2016. As of the 1st of May 2017, Dan has changed all social media over to the handle Daniel Howell and has announced that this will now be his permanent handle for the foreseeable future, however, nothing else will change and Dan will keep to his previous way of things. He was a part of the "Fantastic Foursome", with Phil Lester (Amazing Phil), Chris Kendell (Crabstickz) and PJ Liguori (KickthePJ). On October 11, 2017, he revealed in a vlog that he has suffered through clinical depression and has been seeing a therapist for nearly 3 years. Due to this video, he was chosen to be a mental health ambassador for Young Minds, the UK's leading charity committed to improving the emotional wellbeing and mental health of children and young people. You can read more about its cause here Dan, along with AmazingPhil, has been on two world tours together, The Amazing Tour is Not On Fire (2015-2016) and Interactive Introverts (2018). External Youtube Channels Dan has a second youtube channel named "danisnotinteresting " which he uploads videos he deems irrelevant to his main channel. , Dan Howell, PJ Ligouri and Chris Kendall at Vidcon 2013.]] He has recently began posting his live shows, that he streams on YouNow, on this channel. Along with Phil, he is also one of the presenters of the Super Amazing Project, a YouTube video series from My Damn Channel, encompassing scary/freaky happenings sent in by viewers, challenges between the two presenters, and strange news from the previous week. The show spanned for three series, however Dan confirmed in a YouNow broadcast that except for seasonal specials, there will be no series 4. Its legacy was carried to their radio show. The Super Amazing Project has since been cancelled. Dan and Phil have also created a joint channel called DanAndPhilGAMES where they play video games and record it. They made this channel in September 2014 after turning their radio show into the "Internet Takeover," leaving them more free time. Dan and Phil created a channel called "DanAndPhilCRAFTS" on April 1, 2015, announcing the same day that it was just an April Fools joke. However, many fans believe that they will somehow find a way to use it by posting videos that aren't fit for either of their channels or their gaming channel. At Summer in the City 2015, Dan and Phil were presented with a Silver Play Button for surpassing 100,000 subscribers on this channel. Since April 2015 DanAndPhilCRAFTS has had two more videos uploaded to it with the most recent in 2017 being the final video as Phil is 'Sacrificed' by Dan to 'Satan' Tours and Other Projects On March 27, 2015, Dan announced, with his friend Phil, that they wrote a book together called The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire. It was released October 8, 2015, and 'is a book created by two nerdy guys who share their lives on the internet'. Alongside doing book tours to promote it and meet their fans, they also used the book trailer to reveal their tour, The Amazing Tour Was Not On Fire, which they toured on during 2015-2016. Originally designed to be in the UK, the tour sold out entirely within a few days and Dan and Phil made the decision to expand it to an international tour. On November 15, 2017, Dan released a video titled 'Interactive Introverts- 2018 World Tour Trailer' on his main channel, announcing the tour. The tour carried out from April 28 at Brighton, UK and ending on November 28, in Sao Paulo, lasting exactly seven months. Interestingly enough, due to immigration barriers, TBCs such as Brazil and Mexico were held for an year, before being cancelled. In The Media On 15th April 2013, Dan and Phil interviewed Fall Out Boy in New York City on their comeback tour. They also appeared briefly in the audience on Fuse TV for Fall Out Boy's appearance. They have also interviewed One Direction at the 2012 Radio 1 Teen Awards. Dan and Phil also appeared in the movie Big Hero 6, as Technician 1 and Technician 2 respectively. (UK Cinema version only). Radio Career It was announced in November 2012, that both Dan and Phil will host BBC Radio 1's request show, on Sundays 7pm.-9pm, starting on January 13, 2013. The show is fully interactive, allowing listeners to call in to request a song and doing challenges to get it played ("fan wars"). On the website, music videos are shown which fans have made and emailed to Dan and Phil. The entire show is streamed in video, live on the BBC Radio 1 website. In August 2013, Dan and Phil received a Sony Golden Headphones Award for the UK's favorite Radio Presenters, voted for by the fans. Sundays, 7.00pm- 9.00pm (UK Time), Radio 1 Request Show (a.k.a The Dan and Phil Show) with Phil Lester: The radio show timing has been changed to Mondays from 9:00 pm – 10:00 pm (UK Time) as of September 1st, 2014, and is now known as the "Internet Takeover". As of 6 November 2017, the radio show has been cancelled indefinitely, however 'Dan and Phil will forever remain a part of the Radio 1 Family', as said by Rhys Hughes. https://www.wetheunicorns.com/news/internet-takeover-radio-1-axed/ Awards and Nominations In 2012, Howell was voted "Hottest Lad of the Year" by readers of the web magazine Sugarscape. In 2013, Howell and Lester were voted the UK’s favorite radio presenters and winners of the Sony Golden Headphones Award, presented by the Sony Radio Academy Awards, for Dan and Phil on BBC Radio 1. In the same year, Howell placed first runner-up in Sugarscape's Hottest Lads of 2013, a competition he had won a year before. He came in second to best friend Phil Lester. In 2014, Dan, along with Phil was nominated for the 'Best internet Collaboration' award for the Teen Choice Awards. Dan was also nominated for and won the Lovie Internet Person of the Year, for the Lovie Awards. In 2016, Dan won the 'Film of the Year' and 'Collaboration of the Year' titles along AmazingPhil. He was also invited on stage for Phil's solo award, 'British Creator of the Year'. List of Subscriber Milestones For Main Channel *Dan Hit 1 Million Subscribers On February 4, 2013. *Dan Hit 2 Million Subscribers On July 30, 2013. *Dan Hit 3 Million Subscribers On January 1, 2014. *Dan Hit 4 Million Subscribers On September 11, 2014. *Dan Hit 5 Million Subscribers On August 20, 2015. *Dan Hit 6 Million Subscribers On August 10, 2016. Trivia * He voiced Male Technician #1 in the Disney movie 'Big Hero 6' (UK cinema version). ** His housemate and best friend Phil voiced Male Technician #2. * He naturally has curly hair but used to straighten it because he disliked it and used to call it "hobbit hair". He stopped straightning it in late 2017. ** All of this refers to Anthony Padilla as well (besides the fact he doesn't call his natural hair "hobbit hair" and he started embracing it between 1-2 years before Dan did), but Dan's hair is less curly and shorter. ** Many people think Dan and Anthony look alike. They also have the same first name. They made the video Stop saying we look alike! (ft. Daniel Howell) on July 7, 2017 as a joke. * He and his best friend Phil were massive fans of Muse, and their favorite album by the band is 'Origin of Symmetry'. * He used to include a "sexy endscreen dance" at the end of his older videos. But stopped because it made him feel uncomfortable. The last time he did it was at Vidcon 2014. * His favorite colors include black, white & gold. * He can play the piano and the drums. * Dan's best friend and housemate Phil is the creator of the popular mobile app The 7 Second Challenge along with Dan. ** Phil created the 7 Second Challenge with PJ Ligiuori on March 19, 2014. * Him and Phil also released the party card game Truth Bombs together on October 19, 2017. * He wrote best-selling books The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire and Dan and Phil Go Outside alongside Phil Lester. * He's left-handed. * As of the 1st of May 2017. Dan has changed all of his Social Media to Daniel Howell and seems to be abandoning the 'danisnotonfire' handle permanently. * Dan and Phil moved out of their London apartment in early 2018 into a a new apartment in the same city. ** This is the 3rd apartment they moved into together. * Dan is 91.8% Northwestern European (38.6% British & Irish, 17.1% French & German, and 2.6% Scandinavian), 4.2% Southern European (0.3% Iberian, 0.3% Balkan), and 1.8% West African (Based on his 23andMe DNA Test). * Him and Phil have gone on two world tours: The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire in 2016 and Interactive Introverts in 2018. * Dan released new merch in early 2018. * Him and Phil also have a wikia page dedicated to them, which you can visit here It has not been updated alongside time, with its main pages dating back to 2015/2016. External links * Second Channel * Gaming Channel (with Phil Lester) * YouNow * The Super Amazing Project (with other YouTubers) Gallery DanBBC1Promo.jpg|Promotional Image for Dan & Phil's BBC Radio 1 Show B6WthdlCYAAApzO.jpg|Dans Twitter Icon (January 3, 2015- January 30, 2015) aaqdaQeJ.jpeg|Dan's Twitter Icon (January 30, 2015- February 14, 2015) QbCk6Y52.jpeg|Dan's Twitter Icon (February 14, 2015 – February 20, 2015) Dan and phil.gif FAVE YES.gif tumblr_inline_neute2rsP61sk6izv.gif Dan dancing.gif Dan.gif tumblr_ncmp69Yjrm1rypewvo4_250.gif tumblr_nernmqNBUf1t5m7smo1_500.gif tumblr_nhf2j9zKx81tmw21zo1_500.gif Dan Howell icon - 1.png Dan howell.jpg YouTube Wiki profile - Dan.png O-DAN-facebook.jpg Dan7.jpg Danandphil.jpg Frozen Dan Gif.jpg Dan vs Kristen Stewart.png Dant.png Dan and Phil.gif Dan Howell.png Danisnotonfire.jpg Dan cutie.jpg Dan ripping shirt off.gif Danny Howelly.gif Fantasic Foursome.gif Fantastic foursome.jpg tumblr_nerjttUwWR1rjw0bqo1_250.gif IMG 6522.JPG|Dan & PJ with Spider-Man This page was created on August 14, 2012 by Drzigy. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers